


kinks shirt.

by porcelainsimplicity



Category: X-Men (Movies), X-Men (Movieverse), X-Men: Days of Future Past (2014) - Fandom
Genre: Gen, Implied kleptomania, Movie Spoilers, Rock band references
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-14
Updated: 2014-06-14
Packaged: 2018-02-04 15:30:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,822
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1784113
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/porcelainsimplicity/pseuds/porcelainsimplicity
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>logan's pov on their adventures with peter maximoff.</p>
            </blockquote>





	kinks shirt.

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Scarlett_Phoenix](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Scarlett_Phoenix/gifts).



> i didn't want to write the typical father/son story about erik and peter, so i wrote this one instead. hopefully it makes sense and people like it. if you do, please let me know.
> 
> this is for scarlett.

Peter Maximoff has no idea who Erik Lehnsherr is.

But Logan knows who Peter Maximoff is. 

And as he walks the steps up to his house, Logan reminds himself that he absolutely, totally, can not say a single solitary word that would make Peter figure anything out. That's for another time, one when Magneto is actually aware of the fact that he's a father and actively seeks out his children. Charles had told him about it once, late at night over a glass of scotch, when they were talking about how Hank had wanted to strap Peter down to his bed when he'd first arrived at the school. Charles had known. Of course Charles had known.

This Charles however? This Charles has no clue. 

And that needs to stay that way too.

They're greeted at the door by a woman who everyone thinks is Peter's mother, except Logan knows it's not actually his mother. It's Marya Maximoff, the woman who had taken him in as her own. He stops himself before he can greet her, and then they end up in the basement of the house, Peter jumping around from place to place just like he used to at the mansion, even as a fully grown adult, and Logan feels a pain in his chest when he thinks about the fact that he doesn't know if Peter is still alive, or if the Sentinels finally caught up to him. They'd adapted to everyone else's mutant abilities; surely they would find a way to adapt to Peter's, if they hadn't already.

Logan shoves all that to the side of his brain and thanks god that Charles doesn't have his powers at the moment, because he just knows this would be one of those times when he'd be projecting and then hear a quiet _Logan, a moment please_ come drifting through his head.

It had been a long time since that had happened.

No, he needed to focus. Get Peter to agree to the break-in. Plan the break-in around Peter's extraordinary gift. Figure out the part the other three of them were going to play. Get the plan down to exact seconds. 

The look on Peter's face when Charles tells him what they want him to do is so Magneto it hurts. And that makes Logan even angrier, because they've still never been buddies, and he's really only tolerated him because the Professor said so, but he's still a man who has a son. And he is currently standing there and looking at said son who has absolutely no idea of how much he looks like his father.

The kid changes into a garish silver outfit that isn't too different from the look that he'll perfect as an adult, and then he's looking through maps of the Pentagon and notes that Hank's already made, and he's doing it so fast that Logan can just tell Charles wants to wring his neck.

It's a feeling he can sympathize with, even if Quicksilver had slowed down a little by the time Logan first met him.

Quicksilver. That was another thing he shouldn't mention. Peter needed to come up with his name for himself, not have it ruined for him by a guy from the future who knew exactly who he was, exactly what he'd grow up to be.

Logan was really, really happy there were no active telepaths around, because if Charles knew that they were recruiting Erik's son to break Erik out of prison, he was certain that he'd stop the plan before they even got started.

Peter had it all figured out before Hank could even blink, which only served to annoy Hank, and Logan suppressed a laugh as he thought about how many times Hank had come out of his lab, yelling for Peter at the top of his lungs, wanting his microscope back unharmed and now. Oh, some day, Peter was going to have a lot of fun with dear old Beast. Beast, on the other hand, would probably sit there once the microscope had been returned plotting all the ways he was going to kill the kid.

That was what he was doing this for, wasn't it? A world where those things could happen without the fear of dark, scary robots no one could defeat coming to kill you.

They told Peter they'd be back the next morning, so of course that meant that by the time they got to the car, Peter was buckled in in the backseat and announcing that he had everything he needed in a bag in the trunk. Charles was ready to throw him out of the car, but Logan just got into the backseat with him and smiled at the kid. He remained amazed that he could have such parentage yet be so normal.

Well, as normal as Peter could ever be, which was never society's version of normal, but a normal that fit perfectly into their group at the mansion.

The mansion. Logan didn't dare even think about it. That was a night he never wanted to remember.

They got to the hotel and ended up with two rooms, one for Charles and Hank, and one for Logan and Peter. And now it was more imperative than ever not to tell Peter a thing, because he really didn't want to ruin this kid's life before it even began.

“So who's this guy I'm breaking out of prison anyway?” Peter started. “He must be someone really important to be held in a cell like that. I've been in prison once, well for like four hours before Mom came and got me, and it was nothing like the kind of prison this is. So come on, out with it, man. What did he do?”

Logan didn't answer, instead taking his shoes off so he could lie on the bed and just enjoy the feeling of something soft underneath him. It had been so long...

Peter was suddenly sitting next to him, looking at him expectantly. “Come on, you want me to break this guy out, the least I deserve is to know who he is. How long has he been there? And why do you want him out anyway? I mean, I saw the flight plan in the car and I understand that you guys are going to Paris, but why do you need him to do that? Can't you go to Paris on your own?”

It was like Peter had never left the mansion, and Logan couldn't help but smile. “You know what kid? One of these days, you and I are going to be good friends. But not now. Get off my bed.”

Peter was on the other bed in a flash, garish silver outfit gone and a Kinks shirt and trousers in place. “You want to go to bed. That's cool. I have trouble sleeping, just so you know, so I may go for a run or two or twenty.”

Logan turned and buried his head in the pillow. Soft, soft, soft, when all he'd felt for so long had been the hardness of a bunk in that plane. “Do whatever the hell you want, kid. Just be back here by morning.”

“I will be,” Peter said, and Logan could practically hear the eye roll. “Like I'm going to pass up this opportunity. Later man.”

And then Peter was gone, and Logan forced himself off the soft, soft bed to strip off his clothes and climb back between the sheets. If Peter came back and left again in the night, he never heard him.

The next morning, Logan awoke to find the contents of a convenience store in the room, Peter sitting in one of the chairs chowing down on some sort of cinnamon roll. “Morning, Logan. Where'd you come up with Logan, anyway? I can tell it's not your real name. What's your real name? I've been curious since I first went through your wallet.”

Logan stretched and sat up, staring over at the kid. And he remembered the conversation he had with Quicksilver all those years ago, about what had happened to him and how old he truly was. That was going to have to wait for another time too. “Where the fuck did you get all that stuff?”

“A couple convenience stores around here. Don't worry, I didn't get caught,” Peter said as though it was the most natural explanation in the world. “Come eat something so we don't make the guy with the long hair have to buy breakfast. Not that he'd mind, of course. That guy's bank accounts have some serious amounts of cash in them.”

Logan wanted to ask how the hell Peter knew that, then decided it was for the best not to. He got up and dressed himself, then wandered over to the table and picked out some sort of cupcake thing that he thought he remembered eating once at the mansion. He sat down next to Peter and watched as he ate as fast as he talked. But at least while he was eating, he wasn't talking, and that meant Logan didn't have to avoid questions.

Charles and Hank joined them shortly, Charles taking one look at the options on offer before saying that he'd just skip breakfast. Hank started talking, making sure everyone was on the same page, and Peter sat there, rolling his eyes at every chance he got. 

When Hank was finished, Peter looked up at him. “Do you think that because I'm sixteen, I'm an idiot? I know what I have to do, dork. No need to remind me. Race you to the car!”

And then Peter and all the food disappeared as Hank's forehead turned blue. “Hank,” Charles said, and Hank's forehead went back to normal. 

“I hate that kid,” Hank grumbled.

“You won't in a few years,” Logan said, standing up. “You'll be glad he's there to catch beakers as they almost fall over and accidentally blow a hole in the floor. Come on, we better not leave him in the car for too long.” 

“One thing first,” Charles said, rubbing at his eyes with his sunglasses in his hands. “What do we do if he gets in there and can't do what he swears he can?”

Logan understood Charles's logic, but he knew Peter Maximoff, even if Peter Maximoff didn't even know himself yet. “He'll be fine,” Logan said. “Trust me.”

“I've been trusting you this entire time,” Charles said, walking towards the door. “Look at where that's got me, about to break into the fucking Pentagon to get a man who deserves to rot in that prison cell for the rest of his life.”

Hank just gave Logan a look and followed Charles to the door. Logan sighed and followed them, praying that it wasn't too early in the kid's timeline for something like this. But it was all they had, so they had to try.

As soon as they reached the doors of the Pentagon, Peter disappeared. It was part of the plan, but it still unnerved Charles. Logan looked over at him. “Trust me,” he said, and Charles nodded. 

They joined the tourist group, walking through the halls of the Pentagon until they made it to the place they needed to break away. By the time they'd made it to the kitchen, the sprinklers were on, so they knew Hank had lived up to his part of the bargain. All that mattered now was that the elevator door opened and Erik was there next to Peter.

And once the door opened, Charles barely took a breath before he punched Erik straight in the nose. Logan sighed and shook his head, but Peter stood there, fascinated, as they talked to one another. A conversation between the two of them really was different than any conversation he'd ever seen take place before, and he'd seen a lot of conversations over the years. 

Then the armed guards came in, and the two idiots who talked like there was no one else in the room with them couldn't do anything to stop them, so Peter put on the cassette player that he'd stolen from the back of some guy in a suit's car, because honestly, a portable cassette player? He so needed like twenty of those, but he'd not been able to find one in a store since. He made the guards take themselves out, moved bullets around so they didn't hit anybody, and then when he was done, just stood at the other side of the room and let everything take place in super slow time, which was what he called what everyone else called normal.

Only Logan had the decency to thank him on the way out, so despite the fact that Logan never answered his questions, maybe he was a decent guy with a cool yet disgusting mutation. He'd have to follow him around a bit more to figure that out for sure though.

Erik sat in the middle of the backseat on Charles's orders, Logan on one side and Peter on the other. Peter kept asking Erik questions that he couldn't possibly know the answer to, and then he'd disappear, coming back with things like ice cream cones or magazines to read. Erik chuckled and looked over at Logan. “He's useful.”

“He's a kid,” Logan said firmly. 

“Didn't stop you from using him though, did it?”

The next time Peter appeared in the car, the garish silver was gone and in its place was the Kinks shirt, and Erik took one look at it before saying he'd enjoyed the band.

Peter looked at Erik as though he'd just told him where the Holy Grail was. “You like the Kinks?”

“Yes,” Erik said, shrugging his shoulders. “Well, at least the few songs I got to hear before I was put in there. Haven't heard anything in the last ten years, but...”

Peter was gone again and Erik turned back to Logan. “Does he do that a lot?”

“Yes,” Logan replied, nodding in the other direction because Peter was back with a bunch of albums and eight-tracks in his hands.

“Alright, man, so I got you everything the Kinks put out after 1963,” Peter said, handing over the albums and the eight-tracks, which Erik looked at with some amusement. “They're for your car,” he said, giving Erik a look that clearly said Erik should have known that. “Anyway, listen and enjoy.”

Erik swallowed hard, looking at the stack of albums in his hand. “Thank you.”

“Don't thank me,” Peter said. “Thank the record store I just stole them from.”

Logan shook his head but he knew that he couldn't do anything to change Peter now. 

Charles groaned from the front seat and glanced back at Peter. “Can you please try to stay in the car, Peter? You coming and going is freaking me out.”

“Sorry,” Peter murmured, tapping his fingers against his legs. “I don't do well with car rides.”

Logan had heard that one before. Same thing with plane rides. Peter had always preferred running to his destination than being cramped inside something that was moving at his super slow pace.

They reached the airport and Logan and Erik boarded the plane as Charles asked Peter to return the rental car for him. They'd been in the air for ten minutes before Erik started unbuttoning his shirt, making Logan's eyes open wide. “What the fuck are you doing?”

When Erik was done, he opened his shirt to reveal the Kinks shirt, and he looked up at Logan with a smile. “I didn't even feel him do that.”

Logan just shook his head. “That doesn't surprise me.”

Neither would the note in his pocket, the one that he found when they finally got to Paris. _You could have told me I was breaking out my dad, you know,_ it said. _Take care of him for me, will you? I want him to come back some day._

Peter always had been perceptive, but Logan didn't think that he'd been that perceptive. He turned the note over and saw another scribbled out message. _My mom knew a man who could bend metal once. She told me one day that he was my father. So like, this wasn't hard to put together. Still wish you would have told me though._

Logan couldn't help but think about how long it would be before Erik showed up on the Maximoff doorstep. Maybe in this new reality that they were going to create, Erik would take responsibility for his actions sooner.

Then again, knowing the way Logan's world usually worked, he'd probably wake up fifty years from now and learn that Erik never had gone back to the Maximoff residence to meet his son.

The thought of that hurt more than Logan expected it to. But, then again, he'd always had a soft spot for Quicksilver.

Not that he'd ever admit that.


End file.
